


[Podfic] Love Runs Wild

by dodificus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Marking, Neckz 'n Throats, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got a hickey on the back of your neck!" A Neckz 'n Throats story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love Runs Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Runs Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771875) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



**Length:** 1:02:28  
**File Size:** 67.1 MB (mp3) | 29 (m4b)  
**Download (right click and save):** Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032013042401.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013042401.zip) OR dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tfsd3o4zci38szs/Love%20Runs%20Wild.mp3?dl=0)

Immense thanks to DevilDoll for writing an amazing story and having Blanket Permission so that I could read, rec and podfic the story all in a matter of hours<3

PS: Forgive the ambient bird noise, just pretend Neckz 'n Throats has a pet bird on set:)

Cover and Audiobook by cybel


End file.
